


Strawberry kisses

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Divorce, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being married eleven years Harry tells Ginny he wants to divorce, and no matter how much she begs he won't change his mind. As if being single wasn't difficult enough, but then Harry found himself a girlfriend. Feeling lonely Ginny decides to look for someone herself, but it's easier said than done. Dating proved itself difficult, especially when almost all men she met weren't up to her standard. Just as she thought she would never meet a man, a woman walks into her life, taking her on an adventure she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a pinch hit for round #13 at [HP daisychain drabbles](http://daisychain-drab.livejournal.com/), as well as an entry for [July challenge at Dove drabbles](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/), this time for the prompt "Make someday today". And since Writcraft over at LJ still has [ Wonderful Weasley's comment meme ](http://writcraft.livejournal.com/69851.html)going on, I'll link it to her as well.
> 
> Originally this was going to be a short romantic drabble, but I love the beginning so much it will be a multi chaptered story. No idea where it's going so I will have to think a little, but I want it to be a realistic story about newly found romance between adults.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 6. April 2014::: I rewrote chapter 1, it's now better :D

Ginny loved her job, it was exciting, she got to meet different Quidditch stars, she got to go places, and it gave her benefits which not even Aurors got. However, she never used those benefits, why? Because she had a family she would much rather occupy her time with. She had a loving husband, lovely children and a large family who loved her just as much.

Like during the war she should have understood that not everything could last forever. Her whole world crumbled beneath her the day Harry admitted he no longer loved her, like a wife. He cared about her, but those feelings were more like sibling feelings than the ones she wanted. He wouldn’t say how long he’d felt like that, blaming it on him not knowing when things changed, only that after a while he understood just what had changed. Ginny of course begged him to change his mind, not to throw away their eleven years of marriage, told him they could see someone who could help them, but he wouldn’t change his mind.

It was how her life as Harry Potter’s wife ended, and how her life as a middle aged single witch began. While Harry was unreasonable when he wanted a divorce he did didn’t want the kids to suffer, he let her keep their home and bought a house not far from hers, so their children could see them both as often as they wished, as long as they respected some schedules.

Her single life wasn’t that much different from her married life. She still saw her children, albeit less than before, and she also saw Harry, even if he no longer kissed her her and told her just how much he loved her, or came home to cuddle in their bed. Her bed was the first thing she changed once she knew Harry wouldn’t come back, buying a new one as soon as she realised she could never lie there without being reminded of all their times together.

Living alone was difficult, but she took one step at a time and got through the difficulties. She was doing pretty good, until two years after the breakup when she her news that Harry had a girlfriend. Her first thought was what kind of fame seeking, gold digger slut got her claws into Harry. She quickly understood the woman was no gold digger when Hannah, the wife of Neville, told her it was her good friend Susan Bones. Ginny barely remembered Susan, except for at school, and Dumbledore’s Army, she didn’t know Susan. The worst part about finding out of Harry’s relationship was hearing it from someone else, someone who weren’t even family.

It would take almost another year before Harry got the courage to introduce Susan to the family, which included Ginny. Susan was just like Ginny remembered, quiet, sweet and kind, and even if it hurt, Ginny could see that they loved each other.

Seeing them together made Ginny realise just how lonely she was, and she then did what she always did, tell Hermione.

“I could take you out to a club, if you want.” Ginny couldn’t tell by her tone if she was joking or not.

“You can’t be serious, I’m too old for clubs, what would people think?” The thought was ridiculous, Ginny hadn’t even been in clubs when she was young.

“You’ve been out of practice since you were in school, and even then you only had your eyes on him. What better way to get into the game a gain by finding a young piece of meat?” Ginny was shocked by the way she spoke.

“Sometimes I wonder what happened to you,” Ginny giggled and covered her warm cheeks with her hands, knowing they were red from the thoughts of being with a younger man.

“Your brother happened to me, that crude husband of mine.” They both laughed, knowing it was true. “If you don’t want to go to clubs then why don’t you find a classy party instead.”

“A party is not a club, they won’t let just anyone in.” A party sounded better than a club, but it still made Ginny uncomfortable.

“Use some of your connections, I’m sure nobody minds sending you an invitation or two to events that might be crawling with potential husbands.” Ginny wanted to tell Hermione that she didn’t need parties, and that if she thought about it she was happier being alone, but knowing Hermione she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Fine, I’ll owl someone and ask,” Ginny said in the end.

The first party was a high profiled fundraiser, where she found no men who interested her. The second was a celebration for the opening of the Quidditch season, where she should have had more luck, where she met one man who she went home with. He was wonderful, great personality, handsome, and good in bed, but he wasn’t good enough for her to want anything else than a one-night-stand. The third party was an art exhibition, which bored her so much she left early. There were a bunch of high *end parties after that where she had no luck finding any man she liked more than a little.

She was beginning to think there was no man for her, and without knowing it she prepared herself for a life in *solitude. If she had fully accepted her future she might not have bothered with other parties, but she hadn’t, which was why she kept accepting the invitations.

The next party she was to attend was the celebration of a new medical discovery for the Healers department. Ginny easily found people who wanted to talk with her, to discuss the discovery, or to talk about other things which Ginny found far more interesting. Ginny kept judging the men based on their looks and personalities, not knowing if she would ever find anyone.

She had lost count of how many drinks she consumed by the time her feet began to ache. Wanting to take a short break she walked over to the bar and sat down, thinking of removing her shoes when changing her mind as she thought of putting them back on when she decided to leave. She had met everyone, and while there were a few men she enjoyed talking with, she didn’t want to have another one-night-stand.

“Can I get something stronger?” she asked the man behind the counter, hoping that the next drink would make her forget just how unsuccessful the evening was. The man handed her a drink, and as she was thanking him she saw someone sit down next to her from the corner of her eye. 

“No luck tonight?” a woman asked just as Ginny turned her head to see who the stranger was, almost rolling her eyes when she saw a dark haired former Slytherin woman, Pansy *Parkinson.

“What do you want?” Ginny asked and sipped her drink.

“Just talk, no need to pull out your claws.” She said it with a humoristic tone, but Ginny still didn’t care. Ginny didn’t trust the woman, not because Pansy was a Slytherin, or because she wanted to hand Harry over to Voldemort, but because she was a gossip journalist, and a darn good one at that.

“Talk about what? The ex-wife of the amazing Harry Potter? I’m not interested.” One thing she loved about Harry was that he didn’t seek to humiliate her by going public about the reason of their breakup.

“Do you think all I do is work? I’ll have you know this party is pleasure, not work.” She sounded honest, but Ginny was certain gossip reporters knew how to act.

“Really?But if you’re not working then why are you talking with me, it’s not as if we have anything in common. I’m sure there are plenty of men here who would love *striving for the attention of someone as, bodacious as you.” Pansy’s large breasts, which looked as they would fall out of the dress any moment, hadn’t gone unnoticed by Ginny, who struggled to keep her eyes away.

Pansy then surprised her by laughing out loud. “Bodacious, nice choice of word, but no, I don’t want their attention.”

“Why not?” As far as Ginny knew she was not married.

“First of all, most of them are idiots, they don’t know much about the discovery, or care enough to learn. The good ones are either taken or not interested in me. But the biggest reason is because I’m far more interested in someone who shares my own anatomy.”

Ginny never cared about someone's sexuality, but the images which popped into her mind was enough to make her uncomfortable and blush. Trying to hide her flushed face, she took a large sip of her drink, almost choking when the drink burned its way down her throat.

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” Pansy asked, her voice low and, if Ginny wasn’t mistaken, seductive.

“No, I’ve just never expected someone to be as open about it to a complete stranger.”

“That’s not entirely true. We went to Hogwarts at the same time, and we’ve met before, and we work with the same profession.” Pansy was partly right, they did know each other, but just by name. Except for an argument while they were in school, and a *((whatever the proper name is)) hello as they passed each other, they hadn’t talked together at all.

“If you say so, but that doesn’t explain why you decided to sit down next to me.”

“There are multiple reasons to why I might sit down next to you. Could be because it looked as you were lonely, or maybe I’m after the story of why you and Potter broke up, could even be that I’m attracted to you and thought that I might have a chance tonight. Are you able to guess which one is right?” Ginny wanted to smile but the first reason made her seem pathetic, the second made her a prey, and the last made her almost uncomfortable as no women had ever shown any interest in her.

“I don’t like to guess,” Ginny replied, swallowing the remaining of her drink.

“Come on, take a chance, don’t you like mysteries?”

“I do like them, but not when they involve me.” And certainly not when she didn’t trust the other person in the mystery, but she chose not to say it out loud seeing as she didn’t want to offend Pansy even more than she probably had.

“I think those kind of mysteries are the best, when I can get something in the end.”

Ginny asked the bartender for another drink as he walked past her, glad it was an open bar. “I’ve had a long day, and-”

“I know you’ve had a long day, and based on what I’ve heard a few long years.”

“So this is for the backstory, I knew it.” She was sure she was right until Pansy smiled and shook her head.

“I admit I want to know the reason behind it, just like everyone else, but that’s not the reason why I’m sitting besides you.”

Her new drink arrived just then and Ginny took a large sip of it, finding it easier to drink the strong beverage. The liquid burned a trail down her throat, warming her body from the inside. “Don’t you think the discovery is impressive?” Ginny asked, or aren’t you here for the breakthrough?”

“Of course I’m here to hear of the new discovery, but I’m also here to meet people, like I know many others are. However, I find most of the guests boring. I was planning to leave when I saw you here, all alone.”

“And you thought that me sitting alone was an invitation?”

Pansy laughed, loudly, and several of the guests turned their attention towards them a few seconds before returning to their *discussions. “If you want me to go all you have to do is tell me, and I will leave you alone.”

Ginny took another sip of her drink as she decided. The thought of rejecting Pansy was tempting, and while it was the proper thing to do, she couldn’t help wanting to know the reason to why she wanted to see her. “No, you can stay,” she replied, her drink almost empty.

Carefully she moved closer to Ginny, her breasts caressing Ginny’s arm slightly as she placed one hand on Ginny’s leg. Ginny jumped slightly as she felt the warm palm carefully squeeze her leg. “You’re probably one of the few women here I find attractive, and I wanted to see if I had a chance with you.” Pansy’s voice was low and seductive. A combination of her voice, the touch, and the knowledge of what she wanted sent a warmth through Ginny’s body she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Finding herself in a situation she hadn’t expected, she did the only thing she could do without making a fool of herself, she swallowed the remaining of her drink. She was barely aware of the burning down her throat as Pansy slowly moved her hand up Ginny’s leg. Ginny wanted to ask for a third drink, but the hand made it difficult for her to think, so instead she sat there, hoping her face wasn’t as read as it felt like, and that the pain and stinging between her legs would *dab off.

The proper thing to do in a situation like that was to tell Pansy to remove her hand, but Ginny found herself unable to ask her for anything. Ginny blamed her *incapability of stopping Pansy on the alcohol she’d consumed, and the lack of sexual experience since her relationship with Harry ended. The hand moved closer to the fire between her legs, and when Ginny opened her mouth to speak all which escaped her lips was a moan. She turned her face and looked at Pansy, surprised to see that she was not unaffected by the situation. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink, her lips slightly parted, and her eyes moving hungrily over Ginny’s body.

“Are you doing this because you pity me?” Ginny asked before she could stop herself. It was the only reason she believed was true whenever someone she knew tried to hit on her.

“Pity you?” Pansy said, removing her hand from Ginny’s thigh. “Do you honestly think I do things out of pity?”

Ginny shook her head, wishing she hadn’t finished her drink earlier. “It’s not the first time someone flirted with me because they felt sorry for me.”

“The only reason I could ever do anything I don’t want to is if people pays me, and no, nobody have. I’m a quite egotistical person, I only do things which will benefit me. I know you’ve been attending parties in search for a possible date, and while-”

“How do you know?” Ginny asked, knowing Hermione would never tell anyone the real reason why Ginny attended parties she normally would have rejected. Most people believed she went out because she needed something to keep herself occupied with, which wasn’t far from the truth.

“I’m a reporter, and a darn good one, which is why I notice things. I’ve attended snobbish parties far longer than you have, and I can easily see who is here for the event, and who wants a date.” Ginny nodded, knowing exactly what Pansy meant; she as well noticed the different reasons why people attended the parties. “I did notice you before, but it wasn’t before today that I decided to finally take a chance.”

“I wouldn’t take you for being shy,” Ginny noted, taking a deep breath as she remembered her hand.

Almost as if Pansy read her mind she returned her hand to Ginny’s tight, squeezing lightly, making Ginny feel warm all over again. “I’m not really shy, just careful, especially when I find someone I’m physically attracted to.” Her confession made Ginny feel as if her head was filled with hot air, making it difficult for her to think as well as talk.

It was probably the wrong choice, and she would most likely regret it, but Ginny decided to take a chance. She tried to speak, to tell Pansy what she wanted, or thought she wanted, but no words escaped her lips as she had never even considered kissing another woman. Wanting to give a sign that she didn’t mind Pansy’s advances, she did something which was less risky than Pansy’s move, but which would hopefully make her understand Ginny didn’t mind the direction they were heading. She moved her fingers over to Pansy’s, and slowly she caressed the warm skin, running her fingertips up the hand to the wrist before returning to Pansy’s perfectly manicured fingernails.

“Do you want to come home with me?” Pansy asked.

Ginny knew it was her last chance to reject Pansy without humiliating either of them too much. Meeting Pansy’s eyes she found herself hypnotised, and before she could change her mind she nodded. Pansy smiled, and before Ginny could do anything the dark haired woman closed the space between them and placed a soft and warm kiss on Ginny’s lips. It was strange, being kissed by a woman, her lips were soft and nice, and tasted like strawberries. Another thing Ginny noticed was how different it was to have another body like hers press up against her, and while she’d often hugged her mother or sister-in-laws it couldn’t compare to when Pansy pressed her large breasts against Ginny’s, kissing her far longer than Harry had the last years before ending their relationship.

The kiss lasted several seconds before Pansy pulled away. She took a hold of Ginny’s hand, and with one last smile and kiss she pulled Ginny away from the bar to the cloakroom; as soon as their cloaks were in their possession they left the party. Kissing GInny one last time Pansy wrapped her arms around her and Disapparated.


End file.
